


The First 'She' Runner

by Dragongirl1234311



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl1234311/pseuds/Dragongirl1234311
Summary: You wake up in a box and have now idea whats happening. What happens when you find out your in a maze of boys?finding a way out won't be easy.





	1. waking up in the box

Sounds impaled your ears but you had no idea what was happening. You could tell that you were going up and glancing around you could see you were in a box. A box. What were you doing in a box? Still looking you could see boxes with the letters W.C.K.D. These letters not ringing any bells in your mind, you looked up. The box you were in was picking up speed. You were going to crash into the ceiling! Fear pumped into you and you curled up into a ball, pulling a hood over your head, preparing for the worst. With a jolt and a few gears changing you heard voices.

"Was this heaven?"

You thought.

"No I would have felt the pain of dying"

you told yourself. You heard someone jump down next to you but you didn't look up, scared to see who, or what was next to you.

"He's skinny," a mocking voice said.

"Come on, bring him up Gally."

Another voice, British you think. It's clear and strong, but gentle as well.  
Arms grab yours and you get hauled up. You were as limp as a noodle. You were pushed onto the ground. You peeked out from under your hood and saw feet standing all around you. Panic started to cling to you and your breathing increased rapidly. Someone grabbed your arm and pulled you up.

"How 'bout' we take that hood of, yeh?"

The British boy again.

"Hurry up Newt this is taking forever!"

Hands spin you around and you suddenly felt fear in being court off guard. You tried to free yourself by twisting your hands in all directions but the ones that grabbed your hands were to strong.

"Looks like we have a Feisty greenie."

The first boy again.  
You thought out of sheer terror and you kicked the boy who was holding you, in the shin. He let go with a cry. Pushing past the circle of boys you bolt across the field not even looking back.

"RUN!"

You told yourself. Looking frantically around for somewhere, anyway to escape. A tall gap between two walls court your eye. You changed direction and dashed across to it.

"Oh shuck she's running to the doors!"

The circle of boys started to disperse and they all started to follow you.

"ALBY HE'S RUNNING FOR THE MAZE!"

The boys started to shout and the cries started to get frantic. You kept pumping your legs up and down. Only a few more meters away from those walls. You looked around for one last glance to see if they were following you still. They still were.

"STOP!"

Boys yelled frantically at you. You turned your head to leave whatever you were in.

CRASH!!

You flew back a few meters as you ran into someone who was also thrown back. Your hood came off and you stared at the boy you had crashed into. His dark brown eyes looked into your own. Another boy stopped and helped up the boy you had ran into. He was Asian and had black hair. There faces looked confused and they looked at each other, giving uneasy glances.  
The other boys finally came and court there breaths. You didn't turn you head. You were looking, mesmerized at the two boys who's faces where shocked and confused.

"You two look like you've seen ghosts? Why"

A new boys voice, one you hadn't heard before. It sounded young and cheeky.

"Minho." The British one again,

"what's the matter?"

He nodded at you. You turned your head to see all the boys had encircled once again. There faces paled and they glanced at each other with worried and excited looks.

"She's a girl"


	2. "She's a Girl!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into a boy can change your life.

Uproar started.

"Why did they send a girl?!"

"How old is she?!"

"I call dibs!"

"no, I call dibs!"

You felt your breath stating to pick up pace and you started to panic again.  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!! YOUR FREAKING HER OUT!"

You turned your head to the the boy with the dark eyes and and he was stepping forward and raising his hands to shut everybody up. He stepped forward and squatted down. Your eyes darted from him to the boy standing behind him. He slowly shuffled his way over to you.

"Hey, I'm.......I'm Thomas. I get that your probably scared,"

He was extending his hand over to you moving nice and slowly.

"But we mean no harm to you, ok? If you'll just come with me"

You looked at his hand and slowly took it he stood up, helping you up with him. The boy behind Thomas walked out in front of both of you, and started to push apart the boys who were staring at you. You looked at the ground and avoided eye contact.

"Newt," Thomas said.

"Meet us at the gathering hall, and get Alby."

He led you over to one of the corners which had a big shack-like building standing only a few meters away from the the corner of the walls.  
He led you inside and he sat you down on a wooden stool thing. You looked around, not sure wether to be scared, worried or grateful. When you heard approaching foot steps you started to panic a bit. You tried to look as calm as possible.

Thomas must have seen the panic in your eyes.

"It's all right, Newt and Minho won't hurt you, I promise."

You nodded and he came over to you and squatted down and looked you straight into your e/c eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this all out, but for now just don't panic, ok?"

You nodded still looking into his pools of brown eyes.  
The opening of the hall door made you look up. A boy with sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes stepped in, followed by the one who was with Thomas before. They were followed by another two boys. One had browny blond hair and a freckled face and the other was bald and dark skinned. These two were new to your eyes and you looked them up and down.

"She said anything yet?" The dark skinned boy asked.

"No, not yet, but I think we should introduce ourselves."

"Your right, I'm Alby and this is Gally,"

He gestured to the boy standing to his left.

"This is Newt."

He nodded to the tall sandy blond haired boy who was looking at you.

"And I'm Minho" said the Asian one who was with Thomas.

Gally leaned down and rubbed his shin.

"Oh no" you thought to yourself. "He was the one I kicked in the shins."

Gally looked at you and frowned.

"Some kick you have"

You looked sympathetically at Gally. You glanced at all the boys. They didn't seem very interested at the sympathetic look you had just given Gally.

"Do you remember your name?"

It was Newt. You liked Newt even though you didn't know him that well. What you could remember of before he was kind, and kindness was what you wanted.  
You focused on the question that Newt had just asked. What was your name?! You wrestled with your mind trying to regain any memory of your name, but nothing was found.

"I........I......I...can't remember!"

You started to panic and you started to squeeze your hands very tightly in desperation.

"Why can't I remember!?"

Minho came up to you and put a hand on your shoulder.

"It's ok, we've all been through this. Your name, it will come back in a few days."

Thomas came and untangled your hands and held them. He looked straight at you. You felt your heart lift a bit and you calmed down.

"Is there anything you can remember at all?"

Gally moved behind Thomas making you break the lock between your eye contact. He crossed his arms and looked at you. Unsure of what to do. You turned your gaze to the ground and shook your head.

" Thomas"

Newt gestured for Thomas and Minho to come over to where he and Alby where standing. Gally moved over as well. They started to talk quietly amongst themselves. You court a few words.

"Why would they send a girl?"

"Is it a sign?"

"What should we do?"

You started to piece together what little of the conversation you could her.

"I'm the first girl"

It was a gloomy thought. That meant you were in a place, full of boys.  
Thomas came over and pulled you up by the hand. It was warm and strong. It gave you some comfort.

"Ok greenie, Alby's going to take you on a tour of the Glade ok?"

You nodded and looked up at him. He was a good two feet taller than you. He let go of your hand and walked out the door but looked back at you. With that last glance he walked out, Newt and Minho following. Gally was the only one apart from you and Alby left in the shack-like building. He took a glance at you and then walked out after the other boys.

"Well greenie, should we start the tour?"

You nodded and followed Alby out the door.


	3. The Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after you've been on the tour you make some new friends

You sat under a tree and you were looking out at the glade. Now you knew where you were, it made more sense. The thoughts of what job you might be came pummeling in and you tossed them over and over in your mind. Slicer? Cook? Builder? Medjack? Or track-hoe? You were told not to leave. Now you understood why they were so freaked out about you running away but It still made no sense. Alby wouldn't tell you what was out there. If no one was aloud to leave then why had Thomas and Minho been out there?! It was all so confusing! You shifted your position on the tree and watched all the boys doing there work around the glade. Alby had said you could try out all the jobs, to see which one you would be best at. In your minds eye you could see yourself failing at all of the jobs. You scanned the glade for any sign of Thomas or Newt. Instead you saw a small chubby boy waddling over towards you. He seemed new to you. He steadily came closer and you shifted again so that you could see him clearer. He had curly brown hair and didn't look older than 12. Most of the boys her looked about 16 to 18.

"What's your age?!"

The sudden thought struck you. You started to ponder this. How old were you? Your thoughts were interrupted by the boys clear cheeky voice.

"So your the new greenie. I'm Chuck"

He stuck his hand out and you shook it.

"Are you going to tell me yours?"

He then remembered something.

"That is if you remember. Do you remember?"

You shook your head and sadly brought you legs up to your chest and rested your chin on them.

"Hey don't worry, you'll remember soon enough. I took two days to remember mine!"

"It took you two days?!"

The misery of that thought weighed like a stone on your chest. Two days without being called anything. It's bad enough that your memory was wiped but then not being able to even remember your name was too much.

"Bloody hell"

"Don't worry, there's plenty of things to be happy about! We have the bonfire tonight and that's really fun!"

"Bonfire?"

You asked confused.

"Every month when they send a new greenie we celebrate by having a bonfire, sort of a ceremony but a lot more interesting."

"What do we do?"

"Well we just celebrate and...."

He was cut short by Newt striding up behind Chuck.

"I see you've met Chuck,"

He grinned at you and Chuck.

"Well Chuck shouldn't you be helping getting the wood?"

Chuck gave a confused look and then was about to say something but Newt gave him a death stare. Chuck realized what was happening.

"Oh, ok, I'm....going to..get wood,"

He gave a little giggle and walked off.  
Newt looked at you and smiled. His smile cheered you up considerable.

"How you holding up?"

"Alright I guess"

Newt seemed to get that your were still peeved off about not remembering your name.

"Don't worry it will come back soon."

"I hope so Newt. I hate not knowing what my name is."

He patted your shoulder and put his hand out, to take yours.  
You took it and he pulled you up with ease.

"So about this bonfire thing what do we do?"

Newt gave a sly smile.

"You'll find out in a little while."

You rolled your eyes and looked at the gap between the two walls. A boy appeared at the entrance and jogged over to the shelter where the hammocks were strung up. You saw him sit down and someone came over and gave him a bottle of water.

"What's out there?"

You asked. You wanted answers.

"I'll tell you tonight"

"Please Newt, I need to know something!"

His jaw tensed and he didn't seem like he was going to say anything. You were about to ask again when a loud grinding of gears pummeled your ears. You looked over to the gap. No. But, yes. They were closing.  
The gap was small now and you saw the two walls seal shut. An echo haunted the glade for a few seconds until it died away. Shock paralyzed you body for a few seconds.  
Newt looked at you.

"That, is the maze."


	4. The Bonfire

A few hours later you found yourself sitting on the ground propping your back up against a log. Newt sat next to you. He was drinking a brown liquid out of a jar. You were finally going to get answers.

"So what's out there, in the maze?"

You looked at Newt hoping he would give you an answer. When he finally did his voice had what seemed to be a little fear in it.

"Well, we call 'Em' Grievers. No ones seen one and lived to tell the tale, but there out there, somewhere."

This gave you a little to think about. You pondered it before asking your second question.

"And Thomas and Minho, if where not aloud to leave, why can they?"

"Well there Runners. They run the maze everyday mapping it, trying to find a way out."

"And they need to make it back before those doors close or they get stuck out there for the night."

You finished his sentence as he nodded and he took a swig from his jar.

"How long have they been looking?"

Newt hesitated and swallowed, clenching his jaw.

"3 years"

This made you look at him.

"Three years!? And they haven't found anything?!"

"Lot easy said than done, every night the maze changes, listen"

He tilted his head on the side and held his finger in the air. A feint grinding sound could be heard if you listened carefully enough. You hadn't heard it before or didn't pay much attention to it until Newt had pointed it out.

"So we're trapped in here then."

Newt nodded and took another swig from the jar. He stared haphazardly at the empty space in front of him. Poor Newt, you'd been here 1 day an he'd been here 3 years.

"Well, I think I've dampened your mood for one night, your 'sposed' to be the guest of honor!"

He stood up pulling you up with him. You dreaded going into the circle of light where everyone could see you. You didn't want much attention attracted to you. However Newt seemed pretty determined to bring you into the hearty mood of the so called "ceremony."  
You looked around for Chuck or Thomas but wherever they were they didn't seem to eager to come see you. You stayed as close to Newt as possibly. At least you felt safe around Newt. In a glade full of boys you needed someone like Newt around to help.  
As you walked past groups of boys they started to stare at you and whisper amongst themselves. You didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but you decided to ignore it.  
Newt brought you over to a small table where food was piled up in big plate fulls. A roast. Something nagged at the back of your mind but before you could say anything a boy came spiraling into you from behind. He nocked you over making you fall on the ground. Spluttering on the dirt that had climbed into your mouth you looked up to see Thomas's dark brown eyes. He took your hand and pulled you up.

"You all right greenie?"

"Yeah I'm ok"

Looking up at Thomas you saw he was also covered in dirt. Not just dirt he had a few red welts on his arms. Fighting? You thought one of the rules was never harm another glader?

"What you say greenie? Wanna have a turn?"

Gally. He was standing in the middle of a circle of boys and was rolling his sleeves up with a sly grin on his face.

"Gally I don't think so. She might..."

Newt was interrupted by Gally.

"It's ok I'll go easy on her."

This made your blood boil,

"Just because I'm a girl they think I'm week?! Well I'll show Gally, I'll show the whole glade that I'm not week!"

"Ok Gally, you wanna have, a fight lets have a fight."

Newt and Minho exchanged glances and Thomas looked worried.

"Ok greenie, I try push you out the circle or I get you on the ground three times, I win, you get me on the ground, or out the circle three times, you win."

"Seems pretty strait forward"

Gally nodded and put his hands up to his face in a defensive stance.  
He started to move around in a circle, you moved as well, keeping eye contact.  
You focused on his hands, working for him to attack.

"Never make the first move"

A voice in your head, a long forgotten voice but it was there none the less.

"Always wait for the opponent to make the first move, then counteract."

You had no idea where this was coming from but you listened to the advise. Gally advanced forward wanting to grab you arms and push but you side stepped and tripped him. He fell and the other boys that encircled you and Gally started to cheer and laugh. You looked up and saw Thomas's eyes twinkle and sparkle and a smirk appear on his face. Newt seemed to be enjoying Gally's humiliation. You focused your eyes back on Gally who had gotten up. His face was red but you waited for him to move again. He came at you again this time succeeding to grab your wrists. He threw you hard down onto the ground and took the applause the crowd gave him. You rolled onto your side and spat out the bits of dirt in your mouth and got up. He had a mocking look plastered all over his smug face. Gally came at you again. Instincts told you that he would try do they same thing again. This time when he came to grab your wrists you grabbed his and bent down and flipped him. The boys went crazy with laughter and shock at what you had just done to Gally. He had sprawled on the ground and his face was red with anger. He got up and ran stepping menacingly over towards you and grabbed your wrists. He threw you down onto the ground with shuch force it sent a cacophony of pain screaming in your head. You scrambled back up again only to have your wrists grabbed again this time he held them for a few long seconds. The pain doubled when he started to dig his nails into your wrists. You didn't scream or cry just bit your lip hard and tried to wiggle away. Only exceeding in having Gally dig dipper into your flesh. He then suddenly twisted your arm behind your back and whispered menaceingly in your ear.

"Don't try and win greenie, you'll never beat me,"

With that he threw you down onto the ground. You had landed on you back and you looked up at Gally's triumphant face. Reflex kicked in and you hooked your ankle round Gally's foot making him crash to the ground. Hollers and cheers rang out across the glade as Gally tried to pick himself up but you got up first and leaned over him.

"Guess it's a draw Gally, and by the way girls aren't week."

You got up and exited the circle with cheers and shouts of greenie following you. Thomas came over and patted you on the back.

"Good job greenie! You beat Gally!"

"We tied"

"Overall you won. You had better moves"

This made you smile. Thomas must've seen because he started to laugh. You looked at him and tried to stop yourself from laughing to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't like Gally so i made him a bit evil in this.


	5. Can't sleep

You woke up and tried to go back to sleep but you were unsuccessful. Two hours of trying to go to sleep did not work. Getting up and out of the hammock you were in, you walked over to where the bonfire had been. You sat down on the ground, propping your back on the log behind. You stared at the embers for a while.  
A crack of a twig made you look up. Thomas. He came and sat next to you.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah"

You rubbed your wrists and looked up at Thomas sympathetically. His eyes where kind and looking worried and his mouth was in a slight smile that seemed to make your heart skip a beat.

"I didn't sleep very well on the first night either."

"Really"

"Yeah I was still getting over the fact that I was stuck in here."

Thomas sat down next to you. A tear rolled down your cheek. Luckily it was on the other side of you face so Thomas didn't see it.

" yeah, well at least....."

You yawned and Thomas brought his hand to your head and tilted it so it rested on his shoulder. You didn't mind it was comforting. He took your hand and held it. All the fear that had accumulated was suddenly gone.  
Thomas started to rub your hand and stopped abruptly.

"What is that?"

He said while turning your hand over to examine.

"I don't no"

You where half falling asleep and very tired now, but you couldn't help but notice the worry in his voice.

"What did you do!?"

You looked down to see that you had cuts all over your wrist. Gally.

"I think Gally may have done it. When we where fighting he grabbed my wrists and dug his nails in."

"It's ok, you don't need to explain now. Do it tomorrow when you have enough energy"

Your eyes started to flutter closed and Thomas leaned his head over yours and started to stroke your hair. His chin was nestled on top of your head and he pulled the hair tie that was in your hair out, making your h/c flow down. You were on the brink of sleeping when Thomas said.

"It's all right no ones going to hurt you while I'm around."

He gave you a little kiss on the top of your head and you fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was so short.  
> sorry for any spelling mistakes


	6. vegetarian?

The boys were scattered around the place eating bacon and eggs with baked beans and toast. Was there anything Frypan couldn't cook!? You walked over to where Newt was standing. He was shoveling food onto a plate and pointed at a stack of plates on the end of the bench. You walked over to pick one up, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting into your nose.

"Don't eat any meat"

A voice came from inside your head and was gone the second you heard it.

"What?!?"

"I said don't eat any meat"

It was gone again.

"Why?"

"Just don't eat any"

The voice said.

"Why!"

"Your allergic to it"

"How do I remember this!?"

It was all so confusing. Newt came and put a hand on your shoulder and looked you in the eyes.

"You alright greenie?"

"Yeah, I... I think I'm allergic to meat."

Newt looked surprised and looked back at the table, full of food. Looking back at you, he straightened up and looked out across the glade.

"Alright then greenie, no meat for you, you all good to have eggs?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well why don't you have some breakfast then."

You nodded and headed over to the table full of food. You scooped some eggs onto your plate and then some toast and baked beans.  
You sat on a log next to Newt. You started to dig in. You didn't realize how hungry you had been. You remembered that you hadn't had dinner yesterday. No wonder you were so hungry. Newt looked at you with a surprised look chiseled in his face.

"Hungry little greenie. Don't eat to much or you'll get a stomach ache!"

This made you laugh. It felt good. Laughing seemed to always help in the end. Laughing made you forget all the problems of what your name was or why you were here.  
You finished eating and went over to wash your plate. Once it was cleaned you dried it and put it back on the pile. You went back over to the log and sat down again. You scanned the area for Newt. You spotted him talking to Gally. A trample of grass made you turn your head and look at Chuck who was walking over towards you.

"Hey greenie, sleep well?"

"Yeah, it was ok for the first night."

He sat down next to you and took out a piece of wood and a knife. He started to carve.

"Whatcha 'makin'?"

"Dunno. Something."

You opened your mouth but before you could speak Chuck had already spoken first.

"What job you doing?"

You stared vacantly at the grass and puzzled over what he had just said.

"I don't know? I hadn't really thought about it."

"It's ok,"

Newt.

"Your gonna come work with me for the day, as a track-hoe."

He glanced at Chuck who had put his carving away in his pocket again.

"Guess I better get to work then."

Chuck stood up, brushed the shavings from the wood off him and walked over to the so called "forest."


	7. 'Mornin' Greenie

You woke up to Newt's British accent cutting through the clear morning air.

"'Mornin' greenie, nice sleep?"

He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess"

Actually you had had a great sleep, well from when you were with Thomas anyway. Did Newt know about that?

"It's ok greenie Thomas left a few hours back. No one saw the two of you cuddled up, apart from me and Minho."

Newt still had that cheeky smile plastered on his face. You couldn't help but smile.

"Come on greenie let's get you some breakfast."

You hauled yourself up and a blanket that was placed over you fell with a flutter to the ground. Newt. He new from last night and had put the blanket on you. Your heart filled with delight at how kind Newt was. You picked up the blanket and folded it, handing it back to Newt.

"Thanks"

"How'd ya now it was me?!"

"Your kind, and you where in a hammock next to Thomas"

"Observant little greenie"

He gave a wink and started to walk off, you followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter!


	8. Being a Track-Hoe

"This is the machete you'll be using"

You took it from Newt and weighed it in your hands. Not that heavy, maybe a few pounds but nothing you couldn't handle. You gave it a few swings and watched the blade make the sun reflect off it, as you slowly turned it. Whatever you were doing you hoped that it wasn't going to be to hard to manage.

 

***

A few hours later, you were cutting the dead leaves off plants. It was actually kind of pleasant. There was a bit of conversation now and again but you mostly stayed quite and did what Newt told you to do.  
Lunch finally came round and you eagerly ate up what you where given. A cheese and lettuce role with a side of carrot and apple. You laid you machete on your lap and ate up your lunch. You sat with Chuck who, once had eaten went back to his carving. You watched him as he did so, trying to figure out what he was making.  
You sat there thinking about what your name might be. Angel? Sarah? Bella? Rachel? Lilian? Rose? Tara? Zoe? Lucy? Holly? Name after name went through your head but none of them were the one you were called.  
Lunch ended and you went back to where you had left Newt and a few of the other boys. They all seemed to eye you off every time you came close. Newt death stared them all which made you smile whenever you thought about it.  
A few hours later you where washing up your dinner plate. Thomas and Minho were back which cheered you up considerably. Thomas came over to you followed by Minho. Newt also made his way over. Thomas sat next to you and Minho next to him, and Newt on your other side.  
Minho was the first to ask what they were all thinking.

"Remember anything? Your name, where you came from? Anything at all?"

You shook your head miserably.

"Hey,"  
Thomas looked at you side on but you didn't move you gaze to look at him, instead you kept looking at the ground.

"You'll remember your name soon. It's just is taking its time."

"Yes it bloody is"

Thomas put his arm around you and let you lean on his shoulder. His shoulder was very warm and if you were cold and hadn't noticed it, you certainly felt it disappear.

"Alright everyone, off to bed now"

It was the first time you'd seen and heard Alby talk since the tour. It seemed like forever. Thomas let go and stood up. Newt and Minho followed.

"Night greenie"

"Night Minho, night Newt"

You turned to Thomas.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Yeah, just want to make sure you get to bed alright."

You gave a giggle and he smiled and rubbed his hands together. You made your way over to where your hammock was strung up.  
You layed down in it and Thomas placed a blanket over you.

"Thanks Thomas"

He smiled and walked off you turned onto your side and settled into a nice sleep.


	9. Memory or Dream?

"Run y/n! Come on! You can make it!!"

You looked back and saw soldiers running after you.

"RUN y/n! DON'T LOOK BACK, YOUR NEARLY THERE!!"

You were so close to the door now, only a few meters. Pumping your legs up and down you ignored the screams they were letting off. If you didn't make it you would...

"COME ONE!!!!!"

"Oh no.. Oh no no no no no no no no...."

"RUN!!!!!!!!!"

The door was closing. You only had about 15 meters to go and the door was closing rapidly. Someone fell to your side. You bent down and picked them up.

"Leave me y/n, go, your the one they want not me!"

" I can't leave you!! Come on!"

"I've twisted my ankle, I can't run!"

"I'm not leaving you!!"

Tears started to twinkle in your eyes. You blinked them away. The door still had about three minutes till it was fully closed. The soldies still were fifty meters away. They couldn't shoot unless they were standing still, to get a clear shot.

"I'm not going to leave you Shella! We said we would make it out together!!!"

"GO Y/N! I'M NOT WORTH IT!! RUN!!!"

You pulled Shella up even though she protested and tried to push you away. You slung her arm around you shoulder and held her waist and ran. The door still had a few minutes until they fully closed. You got to the door where Jordan took Shella from you. The soldiers were closing in.

"Someone needs to break the door or they'll follow,"

You thought. A minute until the door closed.

"Go. Take Shella."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something."

The doors were ajar.

"Y/n what r you doing?!?! Come on the doors are going to be closed in a second!"

"Take care of them Jordan"

"Y/N!!!!!"

The doors sealed shut. Jordan and Shellas horrified faces looked back at you with confusion and loss. Vincent came over and his horrified face was seen as he yeld your name. You couldn't hear it because the glass was sound proof. You then took the gun you had and smashed the key card slot, now no one could come in our out. You held your hand up to the glass and whispered.

"I'm sorry, take care of them, finish what I started."

Vincent and Jordan's faces where contorted into screams and Shella's was streaming with tears.  
Rough hands grabbed yours and you let them drag you. A tear rolled down your cheek. The last thing you saw were there faces crying and screaming.

"Go, take care"

You wispered it to the air. You let them drag you down into a room where you were thrown on the ground. You tried to get up but once you had risen to you knees you were hit on the head with what felt like the butt of a gun.

"How could you do this?!? Do you know how much you are going to suffer!?!"

"Well at least there out,"

Another hit, this time to the back.

"I'm not sure what we should do with you!"

"Kill me? That would be nice."

Another hit, this time on you head again. Pain rushed all over your body your vision became blurry.

"You don't deserve to die, no I think I know what we can do with you,"

"The maze? Well hate to tell ya but soon all these little experiments of yours will soon end.  
Another hit, this time he kicked your arm, making you flop onto your back.

"Send me into the maze, erase my memory, you can't stop what's happening. The Right Arm will stop these experiments."

You blacked out.


	10. Stung

You sat bolt up right. Unfortunately this made you fall out of the hammock. Your head hit the ground and a shudder ran through your body.

"Hope no one saw that"

"'Mornin' greenie, giving the ground a hug?"

"Shut up Minho"

Minho gave a chuckle and put a hand out. You took it, and stood up and brushed the dirt off you.

"So why'd you give the ground a hug?"

You shook you head a grin coming onto your face.

"I fell out of my hammock"

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

Minho's eyes flickered and then he looked away.

"I don't remember my name Minho, if that's what your so fussed about."

"Oh, well I guess I still call you greenie then."

He grinned and started to walk off.

"Wait, Minho, aren't you supposed to be in the maze by now?"

"Alby wanted to talk to us at a gathering so were going to go out a bit later today."

"Oh, so I'll see you around then?"

"Yes, Thomas will be around"

You rolled your eyes as Minho gave a little laugh.

"Well I'll see you over at breakfast then?"

"Yeah, see you then"

Minho walked off and you were left with the thoughts of your head. You decided to go and wash your face at the bathrooms. It was probably time that you changed your cloths anyway.  
Walking over you saw the boys slowly waking up and walking over to where Frypan was probably cooking an exotic breakfast.

***

You opened the door and changed into long black leggings and a blue long sleeve. You rolled you dirty cloths up into a ball. Putting them on the side of the sink you looked into the dirty mirror. Your h/c was tangled and you ran you fingers through it to try and get rid of the tangles.  
Splashing water onto your face you looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your e/c eyes looked back at you. You looked away, wiping your face on the towl that was hanging on the wall. A loud crack made you stop wiping your face.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

No response. Maybe a twig just fell or something. You put you hair into a high ponytail and as you took your hand away it court on a scab on your wrist. You drew your hand back and examined the claw-like scabs on your wrists. They were on both hands and seemed really deep. Great. You pulled you sleeve back down and hoped they would go away. Another snap. Your heart picked it's speed up ever so slightly. You calmed your breathing. It was probably just one of the boys. Ignoring all the instincts that said DON'T GO OUT THERE you walked out of the bathroom cautiously.

"See,"

You said to yourself.

"No one out here except for you"

A snap of a twig made you whip your head around and scan the area frantically. You stepped out of the bathroom and into a patch of grass. No one. Another snap. You whipped you head back around and saw a figure only a few paces in front of you.  
You squinted to see who he was.  
What you could tell he had a pack on, it looked like one of the ones Minho would wear. He was a Runner. He had hair that was blond that was shaped around his head. He was tall as well, maybe not as tall as Gally but maybe a foot smaller.

"Hi, um.... I'm the new greenie,"

He started to tilt his head and his fists started to clench and unclench. You started to freak out a bit.

"You all...right?"

With no warning at all he lunged at you. You had no time to run or dodge. He was sitting on top of you now, his legs held down your arms and you couldn't move. And his hands reached for your neck. They started to choke you.

"It's all your fault, you sent us here, you sent us here, it's all your fault!"

You couldn't scream or move or do anything! Your hands scrambled around on the ground floor for anything at all!  
You tried to flip him off but he was to strong. The air was leaving you.

"FIGHT!!!"

A sudden rush of adrenalin came rushing in and you rolled out from under him. You scrambled up and sprinted away. You looked back and saw him taking pursuit. He would catch up soon. It was hard to breath since he had nearly strangled you and you were running full pelt out of the woods.

"Just need to make it to where everyone is and I'll be safe."

You came to the last few trees that lined the wood from the rest of the glade. You scanned the area for anyone.

"On no. No no no!"

To your horror there was no one around. You were alone in the open ground of the glade with a psycho chasing you! You tried to scream but your voice was gone. Still running trying to scream, you remembered what Minho had said before.

"Were not running until later because we're having a gathering."

The thing Thomas had taken you to the first day! That was the only place everyone could be. You sprinted over to where it stood in the corner of the glade. Another few hundred meters.  
You tripped over something and tried to regain yourself. That was all that the guy chasing you needed. He lunged and you fell. He scrambled on top of you again. His hands reached for your throat and they locked on. You grasped for air. He hadn't bothered trying to restrain your hands. You tried to punch, kick slap anything that would get him off you. You leg connected with his stomach and he rolled off only for a second but that was all you needed. You screamed. A high pitched, terrified scream. It echoed throughout the whole glade.  
The guy climbed back on top of you and resumed his position. His hands squeezed tighter than ever. Your eyes started to flutter.  
A whack and thud came into your ears. You opened your eyes and breathing deep breaths and hands came and lifted you up. The guy was on the ground with boys surrounding him, and holding him down. You were turned around to face Newts concerned eyes. Yours fluttered up and down.

"Y/n"

"What are you saying?"

"Y/n, I remembered my name, it's y/n"

You vision started to go black.

"Y/n!!"

Newt said exasperatedly.

You felt yourself tilting and falling. Someone court you and held you.

"Y/n, it's ok, I got you"

With that your mind went blank.


	11. Ben

You woke up in a bed and you turned to your side and saw Newt, Thomas, Minho and Gally in the room with you, as well as medjack.

"You alright y/n?"

"Yeah, I think so Thomas"

Your voice sounded like sandpaper and felt like it to. You looked around at all the worried faces starring at you. The sound of the door opening made you turn your head to see who was entering. Alby entered with a grim face. He came over and stood next to the bed you were lying in.

"Did Ben say anything to you? Ever since he attacked you we can't get a straight word out of him."

You nodded and whispered,

"He said it was all my fault, and that I sent him here."

You looked at all the boys that were glancing at each other not sure what to make of it.

"Thanks y/n, I hope you get better soon."

He walked out beckoning for Gally to follow him. Thomas watched them walk out. He squatted down next to your bed and took your hands. Newt nodded to Minho he nodded back and they gave you one last look before exiting.

"Are you alright?"

"You asked that before"

"I know, I.. I just want to make sure"

"Why did Ben attack me?"

"He's been stung"

"What's that?"

"It's where a Griever stings you. You go through the changing."

"And that's why he attacked me?"

"We think so"

"How did he know where to find me."

"Alby asked someone to see where you were and Ben volunteered. He presumably knew where you were."

You looked up at the ceiling.

"What will happen to him?"

Thomas didn't answer. You looked at him. Thomas was looking at your hand that was intertwined with his.  
You were about to ask again when a sudden coughing fit came over you. Thomas, without letting go of your hand picked up the cup that was next to your bed and gave it to you. You sipped it letting the cool water run down your parched throat. A medjack came in and started to put some herbs into a cup and added water to it. He came over and handed it to you.

"Drink this and try not to spit it up."

You drank the stuff that tasted like bad medicine. It may not have tasted very nice but whatever it was it defiantly helped to get rid of the pain in your throat.  
The medjack walked off and you were left alone with Thomas again.

"Better?"

"Much"

You could now talk pretty much the same only that it sometimes went a bit scratchy. However it didn't hurt as bad as before.  
Thomas brushed a bit of hair away from your face and started to stroke your head.

"Shouldn't you be in the maze?"

"Alby didn't want us to go out and the other Runners quit after they saw what had happened to Ben."

"Did you quit?"

"No. Me and Minho are going to find a way out if here."

"Thomas,"

"Yes"

"I love you."

You leaned up and kissed him. You leaned back down again and looked at his surprised face. Newt walked in and Thomas's face went bright red.

"Thomas, Minho wants you."

Thomas walked out and looked at you as he opened the door and then walked out. Newt put something in the cup of water an gave it to you.

"Medjack told me to give ya this"

You sipped it. The stuff stung your throat. Once you had swollowed the vile stuff any pain in you throat was gone. Newt had plopped down in a chair that was next to your bed.

"Can I get up?"

"Do you want to?"

"I want to be useful. Help you with whatever jobs you need done."

"Your in no state to work"

"Newt, I've been a slop ever since I arrived. First being a vegetarian then Ben attacking me, and now I can't work! I don't want to useless!"

"Hey, hey hey! Your not useless! Your just injured! Don't stress yourself. And your not a slop."

He looked at you with those dark brown eyes.

"The least you can do is rest."

You turned you head to look up at the ceiling.

"Newt, I think I'm going to be a Track-hoe"

He looked at you with a puzzled look.

"You sure? You can try the other jobs if you want"

"No, I want to be a Tack-hoe, or..."

"Or.."

"Or a Runner."

"A Runner?!"

"Yes, a Runner."

"Why a Runner!?"

"If Ben was right, that I did put you guys in here, maybe I can help! Maybe I can remember something about the maze!"

Newt was shaking his head.

"You wouldn't have worked with the people who put us in here."

"Newt, please, consider it."

"It's not just me, it's Alby, Minho and Gally, that you need to convince."

"If I convinced them would you let me?"

"Maybe"

"Ok, but until then I'm a Track-hoe"

"Ok"

Minho opened the door and poked his head in.

"Alby wants ya Newt."

Newt looked at you.

"Ok Minho be out in a sec."

Minho left again.

"Stay put until I come back ok?"

"Ok"

Newt got up an walked to the door and left.  
As soon a you heard the door close you rolled out of bed. Sneaking your way out the back door you walked over through the woods to your hammock. Luckily your hammock was the closest to the woods so no one saw you. Bending down you picked up your machete and headed over towards the building where Newt had taken you to get your machete from. You opened the door cautiously and peeped inside. Luckily no one was present so you stepped inside and closed the door. The light was dim but your eyes adjusted rapidly. Walking over to a log where more machetes were propped up against it, you stepped over it and picked up a leather case with a strap attached to it. Slinging it over your shoulder you slide your machete into it. Shoving a small knife and a meter of a twine like elastic string into your pocket you walked to the door again.  
Peeking out the door you glanced around to see if anyone was around. No one was around. Sliding out you closed the door. Walking into the forest you started to pick up sticks, that were about your arms length and as thick as you finger. You made a small pile next to a tree and then started to search for thicker, more flexible stick. You found one and you tested it's flexibility. It was strong and sturdy. Walking over to where you had laid down your pile of sticks, you plopped down and started to carve one end of the sticks into sharp points, then making an indent at the other.  
Carving a groove at the top and bottom of your sturdy stick, you attached the twine like elastic to each end, pulling it to make it curve. Placing an arrow on the bow you pulled the string taught. All sound started to fade into silence. A ringing could be heard in your ears, you focused on a leaf that was dangling down from a tree, only a few hundred meters away. You let a breath trickle through your lips. A twang sounded as you let fly the arrow. It shot from your bow like bullet from a gun. It twirled in the air. It went straight through the centre of the leaf, leaving a small hole in the dead center. Your breath made a little shudder as you were surprised at how dead-on-shot you were. You lowered your bow to your side. Taking one of the spare hair ties on your wrist, you tied it around the rest of your arrows.

***

When you came back to your hammock you propped your bow up on the tree that your hammock was tied to. Placing the arrows on the ground you looked up. People were making there way over to the maze's doors. People were gathering in a circle you ran back to the bathroom and scanned the ground for your cloths. Your found them and grabbed them and ran back to your hammock. You chucked you pants on the ground along with your shirt and pulled your thin jumper with the hood over your head. Pulling your hood as far down as possible, you walked as casually as possible to the doors.  
They were all holding sticks and a few including Newt, Alby, Thomas and Gally and a few other people who you hadn't met yet were holding long sticks with a smaller one that was tied on horizontally at the top. You squeezed your way to the front without going past the circle of boys. Minho showed up and was leading Ben to the centre of the circle.  
Bens hands were tied above his head and he was hoarsely whispering threats to Minho. Minho looked up at Alby who nodded. Minho cut the rope that binded his hands. He dropped to the ground and Minho stepped out of the circle. Alby gave a command and all the poles came down and pointed at Ben.

"Please don't do this!"

Ben wined at Alby. When Alby didn't stop. Ben tried to squeeze through the gaps of the poles. He was pushed onto the ground by one of them. Your hood was pulled down low but something in Bens eyes snapped. They suddenly seemed to light with fire. You tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"You"

He wispered it with menace and he seemed to morf into an unhuman thing. Panic started to trickle in. The doors started to groan. Alby gave a signal and all the gladers started to move forward, pushing Ben into the maze. Ben gave an unhuman scream and lunged forward. He grabbed your arm and pulled you into the circle that was slowly closing.

"She's the one you should be banishing, not me!"

Alby gave a puzzled look. Ben looked at the gladers with those crazed eyes and pulled your hood down. He pulled you hair and held your arm behind your back, putting you in an akward position. You scrunched your face at the pain of having your hair pulled down.

"Ben, let her go,"

Thomas's voice was terrified. He hid it well though.

"No, she needs to die, SHE'S THE ONE WHO PUT US IN HERE!!"

Your heart was racing.

"Ben let her go, were are you going to go? The maze?"

Alby had stopped the rest of the gladers from pushing Ben into the maze. The doors were a meter apart.

"No, no, but I can do this"

Ben pushed you through the two doors of the maze.  
You sprawled on the ground and looked up to see the doors seal shut.


	12. The Maze

You let out a gasp and got up. Stumbling back you tripped and sat on the ground. What had happened?! You were just in the glade, now you were in the maze.

"Omg"

The thought came spiriting in you let out a few long deep breaths.

"I'm in the maze. I'm in the maze. I'm kicked out of the glade. I'm going to die."

***

Thomas rushed to the doors, pushing Ben onto the ground.

"Y/n!!!!!"

Thomas banged his hands on the doors and yelling your name. He slowly slide down the wall and tears started to make there way down his cheeks.  
Everyone was so shocked at what had just happened no one had moved.  
Thomas got up and wiped the tears from his face. He stepped over to Ben and started to punch him. Ben gave howls of pain and it took Newt and Minho a few seconds to come up and separate Thomas from Ben. Newts eyes were glazed and Minho had a tear stain down his cheek. Thomas tried to resist and pull away. When Minho and Newt kept holding on Thomas broke down.  
Minho and Newt helped Thomas sit down on a log that they had dragged him to.

"She can't be gone. She can't be."

His head was in his hands and his whole body was shaking. He didn't care who saw him cry.

"She can't be gone!"

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Newt sat down next to him he wasn't sobbing but he let the tears fall.

"She may survive"

Thomas looked up at Minho with a bit of hope twinkling in his eyes.

"What?"

"She had a machete with her"

"Thomas, this maybe my fault."

Thomas looked at Newt and shook his head.

"No it was Ben's fault."

Minho spoke up before Thomas could keep crying his eyes out.

"If there's one thing about that girl is that she won't give up. And if what Ben said was true, that she did work with the guys who put us in here, maybe she will survive."

Thomas looked up at Minho's hopeful face. Thomas looked back at the ground. Tears glistened at the sides of his eyes and he blinked them away.

"Ok well then tomorrow we need to search for her."

"Good that."

***

"What do I do?!"

Emotions fought there way to the surface and you panicked.

"Calm down y/n, your going to survive this. You have your machete."

You looked around and scanned for anywhere to go.

"Ok, first I need to get up."

Walking down left turn after right turn after another left you kept on walking. You hit a dead end.

"Shuck"

You cursed under your breath. A loud screech echoed throught the maze. You whipped your head round. What if Grievers could smell you? Sniff you out then devour you. You shivered.

"Ok y/n your going to make it out of the maze or die trying. You turned around and went left instead.  
You came to a corridor that was lined with exits.

"What path should I take?"

Looking down one you squinted to try see anything at all. You sat down and leaned your back against one of the walls. Vines were pushing against your back as you leaned. The vines! A Griever screech could be heard. It seemed closer now.

"Oh god"

What if the griever can climb? Your heart picked up its speed and doubled.

"I need to lure it to stand still."

You thought.

"Blood!"

You pulled your sleeve up and picked one of the scabs off. Blood came pouring out. It made a little puddle on the ground. With the knife in your pocket you ripped off some of you pants and wrapped the strip around your wrist so it would stop bleeding. You began to climb the ivy and scuttled your way up.  
Flopping over, you laid, looking up at the sky. You pulled your machete out and put it on the floor next to you. You rolled onto your belly an peered down to see if the griever had come. No sign of anything. Then.... A scuttle of metal and a sound of gears changing filled your ears. The hulking figure of a Griever came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there so long. I've tried to make it as short as i can without making it broaring


	13. Grievers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its short.

The griever had a mouth that was lined with teeth. It's body looked like a spider, aside from the fact that it had six legs. The legs were metal and machinery. It clanged it's way over to the pool of blood which you had left. It seemed to sniff it. You backed away from the edge and stood up. Picking up your machete you took a few steps back and gripped your machete tight. With a deep breath you started to run towards the edge of the wall you jumped. Your hair sipped back and you braced you legs for landing. Pointing you machete down, aiming for the Grievers head you waited for the impacte. You hit hard. The griever gave a scream. It flailed its legs above its head trying to nick you off. You held onto your machete for dear life. As legs tried to sweep you off you ducked and swerved to avoid contact. It was still alive even though you had skewered your machete through its brain. Pulling your machete out you jumped off the Grievers back and ran to the end of the corridor where it rounded a corner. You glanced back to see what was happening with the griever. It had regained some strength and was charging at you. Not thinking you ran towards it. When you had picked up some momentum you slide underneath the Grievers belly, putting you machete into the flabby flesh. Holding tight you skidded along the ground tearing through the Grievers stomach. You slide out and crashed into a wall. You looked up to see the griever had fallen to the ground. You gave a surprised laugh.

"I killed a griever, I KILLED A GRIEVER!"

You yelled it out into the maze. No one would've heard that though. You walked over to it cautiously. Looking at it you saw how detailed it was. Little cogs and wheels and tiny screws holding the thing altogether. A sharp pain on your arm made you look down at your shoulder. The griever must have stabbed you with one of its legs. A deep gash was on the side of your arm you bent down and tour another strip of fabric to tie around your arm. You scoured it on then sat and lent against the wall. You closed your eyes. You wanted sleep. It wasn't safe to sleep out in the open though you looked at the griever. You walked over to it. All it's guts and body parts had been spilt all over the ground. You wrinkled up your nose and ignoring the smell climbed into the stomach of the griever.


	14. Surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one.

You woke up. It was daytime now and you were so tired and worn out. You slithered out of the Griever. You smelled really bad but that didn't matter. You wiped a substance off your eyelids and blinked at your surroundings. Now what? Would  
Thomas and Minho come looking for you? Should u  
You stay here and wait? You decided to climb the ivy again.  
You got the top and tried to look at the maze a birds eye view. It didn't really work since all the walls were different heights. Trying to see anything from where you were standing you walked around the top of the wall. Nothing. No one. Why now? You clambered back down and sat next to the dead griever. What was the point of surviving if you weren't going get found?

"Oh god"

The thought of spending another night out here made your heart go at 100 km an hour.

"Calm down y/n Minho and Thomas will find you."

"Well either they find you or you spend another night out here and get eaten by a griever or starve."

***

Five hours of sitting doing nothing but twiddling with your machete had made you on edge. You didn't want to move in case Thomas or Minho came and you weren't there. You had decided to stay put. If they didn't find you today you would try find your way back tomorrow.  
Your stomach gave a growl. You ignored it and went back to playing with your machete.  
Another hour passed and it started to get dark. Your heart sank. Thomas and Minho hadn't found you. Another night out here. You crawled inside the griever again.

"Might as well sleep"

You told yourself. You fell into a light sleep  
A changing of cogs made you wake up.

"Oh shuck,"

Panic started to bloom and your heart raced. You heard a Griever scream. The clicks and the sound of metal on stone came closer and closer. The Griever seemed to be looking at his dead comrade. A leg came and proded the dead griever you where in. Then another one in through the gap, embedded itself in your shoulder. The restrain in not screaming was unbearable. Blood trickled down your shoulder. The sounds of cogs slowly disappeared down one of the many corridors. You blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

"Y/n, you don't have to do this!"

"No, but it's the right thing to do"

You walked over to a door and opened it. Glancing back at Vincent you gave a week smile.

"Vincent, I can't keep watching them die, Thomas was the last straw."

You left the room and walked off.


	16. Where are they?

"Down here, I think I see something!"

Thomas ran over to Minho who was running down a corridor. He court up to Minho and they ran along, looking for you.

"Did we go down this one yet?"

"Nah, but let's check."

Minho and Thomas jogged down the corridor and turned left to stop dead in there tracks.

"Is that?!"

"A griever"

Thomas and Minho exchanged glances. Minho bent down and traced his finger on the ground and looked up at Thomas with an expression of curiosity.

"Blood"

Thomas bent down and looked at it.

"It must've been I minor wound because there's no traces of blood leading up to it or going away from it. Which can mean it was bandaged or stopped with a hand or..."

Minho stopped and stood up. Thomas looked at the dead griever and looked up at Minho.

"Did that mean that she killed it?"

"That or another griever killed it."

"But that would mean we would see a lot more dead Grievers around."

Minho walked slowly over to the griever. Thomas followed staying close to Minho.

"It stinks"

Minho slowly went around the griever and prodded it. Nothing.

"Well it's dead"

"That's comforting."

Minho's attention was drawn to the guts that were spilled out on the ground. He looked up at Thomas who nodded.

"Well whatever happened it wasn't pretty."

"Come on if y/n Is here she must've walked off."

Thomas was about to turn when he saw something move in the stomach of the dead griever.

"Wait there's something in the."

"You mean there was, well that is all spilled out on the ground."

Thomas rolled his eyes at Minho and stepped forward avoiding the organs of the griever. Minho came up behind Thomas and started to kick at some of the Grievers guts. Thomas looked closer and saw something.

"Minho! Can you see that?"

"You need to more specific, there's a dead griever in front of us and your saying can you see it?"

"There"

Thomas pointed at a red patch of hair. Thomas put his hands inside of the griever and Minho made a discussed face. Minho rummaged around with his foot in the Grievers guts. 

Someone grabbed your hand and you tried to pull away only succeeding in moving your hand a little. Your body ached from pain and hunger.

"Minho! It's y/n! She's inside the griever!"

Light came flooding into your eye sockets and you closed your eyes.

"y/n! Are you alright?!"

You moaned, you heard Thomas's voice and you tried to move but your body wouldn't listen.

"We need to get her up, now and get her to the medjacks!"

Minho nodded and helped Thomas pick you up. Minho started to run and Thomas as carefully as he could followed.

"It's ok y/n, your going to be alright."

You only court a few images of the sky and walls above you as your vision blurred.  
You could hear Thomas's breathing. He was panting but he kept moving. 

 

***

A few minutes later you were in the glade. You could tell because there were no high walls lining your view. You heard Minho yelling for Newt to get the medjacks. You were placed on a bed and you could hear people yelling and more people asking questions and things getting moved around. The last you heard before you blacked was Thomas's voice saying.

"It's alright y/n your going to ok."


	17. Pain

You could hear medjacks hurriedly moving around the bed that you had been placed on, and giving commands to each other. Thomas held your hand not willing to let go. You could hear him whispering to you.

"It's going to be alright y/n, just stay with me."

You felt you hoody being pulled off. One of the medjacks pulled the neck of you shirt down so he could get a proper look at the wound. A few words were murmured as you heard foot steps dashing off, into the glade.  
A few minutes later the medjack had come back and you heard one say something to Thomas.  
A few seconds later Thomas was tilting your head back.

"Ok y/n, just drink this."

You opened your lips and Thomas lifted a glass and you swallowed the medicine. You head was suddenly peaceful and calm.

"Thomas and Newt I need you to hold her arms down. This is going to hurt a fair bit."

"Wasn't the medicine meant to make her sleep?"

Newts voice was anxious and worried.

"There isn't anything we can give he to sleep only something to make the pain more bearable."

You felt a cloth wiping away dry blood that was around the wound. The cloth went away and came back. You felt it wipe at the hole in your shoulder where one of the Grievers legs had in-paled you. You let a moan and Newt held your other hand and held your arm down.

"You ready?"

"Do it Clint"

A sharp needle-sized pain erupted in your shoulder and you clenched your teeth and moaned.

"Is it done?"

Your voice sounded like a frogs and it was dried to a crisp.

"Sorry y/n, that's only one stitch."

The pain came again. You tried to lay as flat as possible but it hurt like crazy. Not only was it sharp and small it was hot. You started to increase your breathing and turned your head this way and that with every pierce of the needle.  
Thomas and Newt held your arms firmly and Thomas had one hand interlocked with yours. You started to focus on the warmth that his hand let off. You breathing slowed and the pain was became more bearable. A little nip here and there.

"Well that's that one done."

You opened you eyes and looked at him.

"That one? There's more?!"

"One more major one, the others are just minor wounds."

He rolled you sleeve up to your shoulder and you peered down at the gash across your arm. It was at least 5cm deep and was ruby red.

"Hey,"

Thomas's eyes looked into your own y/e. They seemed to be trying to find something in them, you thought you might lose yourself looking into those eyes for one more second so you looked at your left shoulder where a wet cloth had been laid over it. It was cool and calming. 

"Ok you ready y/n?"

You gave a nod and bit your lip. Closing your eyes you clenched your teeth waiting for the needle to stitch you up.  
A think substance was placed around the wound and on the edges of the opening. It stung like acid and burned. You bit your lip harder and closed your eyes.

"Ok, Newt I need you to hold her arm down really tightly."

He then spoke to you.

"This ones going to hurt a lot more than the other one."

You opened your eyes to look at Clint and you nodded.  
Bracing your yourself you closed your eyes.  
The pain was excruciating. You turned your head as the needle wove the thread onto your flesh.

"All done."

You let a breath out and peered down at the stitched up wound. Clint was putting a wet bandage around it.

"All done. You just need to rest."

You nodded and Clint left.

"You feel better?"

"I feel less pain as before."

Newt's eyes were worried and alert. Minho entered. You sat up and swung your legs over the side of the bed and slowly stretched. Tour hand was still in Thomas's.

"How you going, y/n?"

"Better."

Minho looked at Thomas gave the slightest shake of his head.

"I now what you all want to know an I'll tell you."

"You don't have to tell is y/n."

"It's all right Thomas, I might as well."

You explained how you had climbed the wall and waited for the griever. You explained how you jumped onto the Grievers back and then slicing open it's stomach, Then how you had hidden in the Grievers stomach to avoid getting seen by the other griever. Then you explained how it had prodded the dead griever and stabbed you while doing so.

Minho, Thomas and Newt all stared at you.

"what's going to happen to Ben?"

"We don't now yet. He'll probably get banished at sun down."

Newt scratched his head and looked at Thomas.

A comocion at the door court you attention. Chuck was opening the door and leaning against the door frame. He was panting and trying to speak.

"Chuck what is it?"

"It's Gally. He's called a gathering and wants her to come."

Chuck nodded at you and Thomas Newt and Minho looked at you.

"What's he want with y/n?"

"Doesn't Alby call the gatherings?"

Minho looked at Newt who was standing behind you.

"A lot happened when you got thrown into the maze. One thing that happened was Alby stung. When you were in the maze, the next day he went out with Minho and Thomas and he got stung."

"Aren't you supposed to be second in command Newt?"

You looked around to Newts confused face.

"I am meant to but I'm not sure why Gally's suddenly taken control of the gatherings."

"We should go and check it anyway."

"Yes we should probably go."

You got up ready to leave when Thomas tried to sit you back down.

"Maybe you should stay here y/n."

"No. I survived two nights in the maze, I think I can survive a gathering with Gally."

Thomas looked at Minho who shrugged.

"Ok if your going to come you've got to be ready for lots of questioning."

"I can handle it"

With that you got up and walked with Newt and Thomas to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i had to cut Alby's parts to make it shorter


	18. A Gathering

"Everyone calm down! "

Gally had raised his arms trying to bring quite back to the gladers who had burst into uproar.  
You had been placed on a seat in a corner and were twiddling with your hands. You kept you focus on the ground.

"Minho, you and Thomas are the only ones who now what's out there. What do you think?"

"I think that y/n is more than capable to have survived a night let alone two nights in the maze."

"Which means all the more reason for her to have survived. Ben told us she was one of them. No wonder she survived two nights. The Grievers are scared of her!"

Uproar again.

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I think we should banish her Newt, banish her before she can do anymore damage."

"Gally we can't banish her! There's no proof of anything your saying!"

"Maybe Thomas is one of them too! Maybe he's sticking up for her!"

"Gally, what your saying is insane."

Newts voice was laced with anger and annoyance.

"What has she done wrong Gally? Tell me that!"

Gally advanced towards Thomas and pushed on Thomas's chest, forcing him back.

"Shut up Thomas, you've only been here a month and there's many things I can get you banished for doing!"

"Really? Like what"

Gally was about to say something when Newt interrupted.

"Gally calm down. We are not going to banish anyone!"

"Minho,"

Newt turned to Minho.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well, in all the time that we've been here, no ones ever seen, or even killed a griever, I think we should make her a Runner."

This made Gally's face go red and you snapped out of your daze.

"A Runner?"

Newt had a smile that he was trying to hide.

"Haven't you heard anything I've just been saying? If you make her a you'll be killing us all!"

"Gally we can't stay here forever! We need to get out of here!"

"Gally,"

"She'll just end up killing us all!"

"Gally!"

He turned to you his face red with frustration.

"I don't know what I've done to make you hate me, but I want the same as everyone else. To get out."

"Ok I'm done. If you make her a Runner, when she kills us all, I'll be able to tell you, I told you so."

With that he huffed off.

You turned to the three boys who were looking after Gally.

"Thanks guys."

They turned to you and Newt nodded.

"You find a way out of here. I don't care how, just find one."

"Ok, when do we start?"


	19. A Way Out

"Where going to check out the dead griever. Maybe there's something there can tell us something."

You nodded and sucued your pack on your back.

"Before we go, there's something we need to show you."

Thomas pulled of the cloth that was covering the table in the middle.

"This is the maze."

"I thought you were still mapping."

"There's nothing left to map."

You looked up at Minho.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"It was Alby's call, he thought if we were still looking it would give everyone some hope."

You looked up at Minho.

"Three years? Just running the same thing over and over again?"

"What are these?"

You pointed to rocks that had the numbers 1 to 8 wrighten on them.

"There sections, every night the maze opens up a new section. We should probably get going, the doors will be opening soon."

You nodded and followed Thomas out the door.  
Thomas told you all the rules that applied to being a Runner.  
You approached the doors and looked at Thomas. The doors opened.

"Let's go"

You dashed off after Thomas and Minho. You made sure that you didn't over-work your arm and shoulder. They were steadily healing.  
You rounded the corner to where the dead griever lay.

" what now?"

"Well I guess we should have a look around."

Minho started to look around the Grievers head. You started to look at some of the guts that were spilled all over the ground. Something court your eye. Three bits of wire where sticking out of an organ.

"Minho, I think I found something"

Minho and Thomas came over to you and you picked the cylinder shaped organ and turned it over in you hands.

"I'm pretty sure that organs aren't meant to have metal in them."

"Your right,"

You took one of the knifes from your pack and sliced down the middle of the organ. There was a silver cylinder-like thing inside it. You pulled out the object and a slurping sucking noise was made. You dropped the organ and held the object in your hand. It was about 20 cm long and 7cm wide. You turned it over and a vary of numbers were scrawled on a little yellow rectangle. The letters W.C.K.D were printed up it. Turning it over a little more there was a red little circle and a square which had a red number 7 on it.

"What's this mean?"

You looked at Minho.

"I don't know"

"Minho, the numbers, the outer sections, what if this griever came from section 7! Section 7 was open the night y/n was in the maze!"

"Maybe, section 7 is only a fifteen minute run from here, we can easily have a look and get back to the glade in time."

"Let's go,"

You took off after Minho and Thomas as they weaved there way through the long corridors and passages. You passed several sections with the numbers 4, 6, 3 and then 7.  
You stood at the entrance, looking a at it.

"Strange."

"What?"

You said while running after Minho. and Thomas.

"This section isn't meant to be open until next week."

"Come one."

***

You ran for another five minutes. Your shoulder started to ache but you didn't say anything. You came to a holt.

"Where now."

Almost on quew something started to buzz. You gave Minho a look of confusion. Thomas then lunge for Minho's pack and pulled out the thing. It stated to buzz when Thomas moved towards the left.

"I think it's showing us the way,"

"Ok, let's see where it takes us."

Thomas speed walked and changed direction a few times before you came to a door.

"Dam it's just...."

The doors started to open and you gave Thomas nod.  
Three more doors opened and you ran over to a circle shaped thing on the wall.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea"

Minho replied. It suddenly opened in a spiral shape.

"What the hell!"

Minho exclaimed.

A clicking noise started to appear.

"Stand to the side!"

You screamed. A red scan lit the outside of the opening. You were pressed up against to Thomas who's breathing was steady. Your heart was racing.

"What was that ?"

"I think we found a way out!"


	20. Surprise Surprise

"What happened?!"

"We think we found a way out!"

Newts face lit up and Chuck gave a hopeful look.

"For real?!"

"For real"

You looked at chucks hopefulness face.  
However your smile faded as soon as Gally came into view.

"What you do now y/n?! Screw us up, invite the Grievers in?"

Newt and Minho gave Gally a look which, to anyone who didn't know them would have made them silent.

"She didn't do anything, we may have found a way out of the maze!"

"Or she could be leading us into a death trap, truth is Thomas is to "in love" to see what she's doing! All of you are!"

"Well at least she's done something Gally, what have you done? Aside from being a pain in the arse?!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell her to shut up!"

Gally pushed Thomas onto the ground.

"Gally stop it,"

"What are you going to do Newt?! Put me in the pit?!"

"I will if I have to Gally, don't test me,"

A group of gladers had started to encircle the five of you. They were silent and listening.  
Thomas had risen again, pulling his shirt down.

"Gally calm down,"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! What is there to be calm about?!"

"Gally just listen."

You put a hand on his shoulder. Unexpectedly he punched you. You fell to the ground and hit your head. Pain erupted on you cheek where he had struck you. You lifted a hand to your cheek and looked down at the ruby red substance on you fingers.

"Thomas don't!"

Thomas was advancing towards Gally. Thankfully Minho and Newt held him back.

"What the hell was that for Gally?!"

Frypan had pulled Gally aside while Thomas still tried to fight his way over to Gally.

"Apologise to her."

Newts voice was tense and had anger sewn into it.

"Apologise NOW!"

Thomas was still trying to get free from Minho. Clint had helped you up and was dabbing something on your cheek. A sudden alarm went off. You looked around at the confused faces. Everyone started to run over towards The box. You court up to Chuck.

" What the klunk is happening?!"

"The box, it's coming back up,"

"And?!"

"It's shouldn't be"

Newt and Gally where lifting up the boxes doors and Newt jumped in.

"What is it!"

You elbowed your way to the front to get a better look at what or who was in there.

"It's another girl!"

You looked down and saw a girl with black hair dressed in a white suit.

"Help me get her up!"

Gally jumped in and helped Newt carry her up.

"Take her to the medjacks!"

A parade of boys followed behind. You stayed a few paces behind Newt. You would've gone closer but Gally was helping carry the new girl and you didn't want to risk another punch.  
They laid her down on a bed. Minho and Thomas came in. You stood in the shadows trying to avoid Gally. He seemed pretty interested in the new girl luckily.

"What does this mean?!"

"I don't know Gally, if I did we would be bloody standing here!"

Her body was still and looked life-less. You stared at her features and felt something click in the back of tour head.  
Where had you seen her before!? She seemed so familiar.  
The girl sat bolt up right and started to gulp in breaths of air. Everyone in the room took a few steps back, shocked at the outburst.  
Her blue eyes clicked with yours.

"Y/n"

Everyone's faces turned to see your red one.

"I'm sorry, have we met?!"

"Of course! You won't remember me. I'm Teresa."

She fell back down on the bed and fell into a sleep.  
All eyes were on you.

"Still think I'm over reacting?"

Newt looked at Gally and signaled for him and Clint too leave. Clint put a wet cloth on Teresa's head and gave you a cloth to clean up your face. Gally exited in a huff.

"Do you know her?!"

"No, I have a feeling like I have met her, but I don't know for sure."

"Does she look familiar, sound familiar anything!"

"I don't know!"

You burst out you scuttled out of the hut and ran towards the woods. You needed to be alone. You wanted to be alone. The doors would close soon and tomorrow you were probably going to leave. You at down and hid behind a tree you waited for a minute to see if anyone had followed you. When no one came you put your head on your knees and cried. You cried silent sobs of pity, anger, sadness, confusion. You'd only been here for five days. And you were about to leave, you should e happy!! But something about the girl had triggered something in you. Jealously? Hatred? Revenge? Why did you hate someone who you had presumably never met?! What was it! You grabbed your head and squeezed it and pulled at your hair. It was on the tip of your tongue. So close to the truth, so close to who or what was happening. A glass wall was separating you from the truth. It was far away and every time you came close to it, you fogged up the glass, blocking the truth. You pulled you head up and banged it on the tree. Pain flooded in but you were to emotional to care. Tears cascaded down and you hugged your legs for dear life.

 

***

You must have slept there for the night because you woke up to sunshine. You stood up. Your cloths were sodden from tears. You walked slowly back to the glade making every footstep count. You kept staring at the ground lost in your own thoughts. If it wasn't for Thomas grabbing you an pulling into an embraces you wouldn't have heard them call you. Your vision cleared and you snapped out of your cocoon of thought.

"Thank god your all right! I thought you were dead."

You looked at Thomas with a puzzled look.

"Don't ever, EVER do that again!"

"What?!"

"Run off like that shank!! We all thought you had been killed y a griever."

"What are you trying to say?!"

"You didn't hear them, or see them?!"

You shook your head, puzzled.

"I was in thee woods, sleeping. I needed a break."

Newt and Minho shared a glance.

"What?"

"You didn't hear the Grievers, or see one?"

You gave a scared and worried look.

"No, i didn't. What happened!?"

"The doors didn't close."

The sight of the glade finally sank in and you cold see little fires burning and half of the buildings were collapsed.

"They took a lot of lives. Including Alby. He sacrificed his life for Teresa."

"I thought Alby had been stung!"

"He had, he must've seen something or gained some control because he yelled at us that he'd rather for than go back"

You turned to Newt.

"I'm sorry Newt."

"It's aright. He wasn't going to make it anyway."

You looked at Thomas and Minho.

"So are we going to get out of here or not!?"

Thomas nodded and he grabbed Minho.

"Me and Minho will get the weapons. You and Newt get the other gladers to pack up anything they want to take."

"Good that."


	21. Escape

"Is this everyone?!"

"It's everyone that wants to come."

Thomas looked at you with a questioning look.

"What do you mean."

"Gally has some of the gladers convinced that I'm doing this to kill everyone. Some people believe Gally and will not come."

"Well when they die it's their loss."

Minho turned to the little group of people clustered around. They were all clutching spears. You had picked your bow and arrows up. You had time to carve another thirty or so. You had slipped them behind your machete case and they seemed not to want to fall out which was useful.

"Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?"

Minho questioned.

"Ok Minho whatever"

"Ok, be careful, do die."

Thomas gave you a look of pure laughter but he hid the lughter well.

"Great, we're all bloody inspired."

Newt turned to one of the gladers who was with them and have him a machete.

"Ok. I think were all ready."

You spotted Teresa talking to Thomas. She was putting on a smile and gave him a playful punch. You felt a volcano explode inside you.

"You alright y/n? Looks like your a but jealous."

Minho had a little grin in his face. You shook your head and tried to get him to stop but it just made him laugh even more. Minho turned away and stood at the beginning of the maze.

"Ok let's go everyone!"

A parade of people came guessing into the maze and you started to run. Thomas was probably at the back with that Teresa chick. That feeling of uneasiness was still lingering in you stomach. You pushed it away for the moment.  
The group finally came to the beging of the door that you called the exit. Thomas peered around the corner and his face darkened when he looked back.

"Grievers?"

"Yeah"

Minho exchanged a few words with Newt. Thomas took the key out of his pack and handed it to Chuck.

"Chuck, i want you to take of this. Get behind us and stay there. The doors will open and when they do I want you to run in ok?"

Chuck nodded.

"Y/n, you go with him."

"I'm going to fight with you, but I'll protect Chuck as well."

Thomas nodded.

"Ok, where going to get out now. Let's do this."

He stepped around the corner and the gladers charged at the griever. The griever gave a shriek and it lunged forward. You made sure chick was I front of you. The gladers pushed the Grover to the side for a few seconds, but that was all you needed for you and Chuck to squeeze past. Chuck ran to the doors and stood there waiting for the doors to open. They did.

"It worked!"

His little face lot up, despite the fact they were fighting a griever. The grieve hadn't noticed you and Chuck sneak past, and you hadn't noticed Teresa sneak along with you.

"Teresa?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting out idiot!"

She shoved last you and you looked after her in disapproval. That could wait you told yourself. You pulled an arrow out and shot at the Grievers body. It sunk into the pugy fat but didn't seem to infect it.

"I need another target"

you told yourself.

"Where's another target?"

You scanned the griever for anything. Then the cogs started to turn. Of course!! The legs!! You pulled an arrow to you now and aimed for the Grievers leg. It hit its mark. The grieve shriked and lost all connection weotg that leg. You let fly another arrow, then another. They a hit the mark and evey Time they did the Grover lost another leg. It evertualky came to a stop and squealed at everyone.  
Thomas and the gladers pushed the paralyzed griever off the side of the path.

"COME ON!"

You yelled they a came streaming towards you. Just in time to more Grievers started to crawl up the sides. The circle door opened and everyone crowded inside. As soon as everyone was in the circle door closed.  
Another door opened at the end of a small passage. You followed everyone out and stood in a corridor with a door on the side saying "EXIT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't like Teresa much so when i wright the second one she going to be more evil.
> 
> if your still reading thank you so much! 
> 
> i am alway open for requests so feel free to request something. just send me an email on archive. (i don't have tumbl)


	22. Where Now?

"We made."

You said. You didn't realize that Thomas had grabbed you hand and was holding it.

"We made!"

Thomas went up to the front and you followed. He was still holding your hand. He opened the door and it creaked open. A horrible sight of red stained life-less bodies were strewn all over an office like space. Computers and holograms were in the centre. More corridors led of into more rooms. More computers lined the walls.

"What is this place?"

"I have now idea Minho."

You and Thomas walked over to one of the screens. What was left of the gladers spread out and examined the place.

"They were watching us."

Newt had come to a computer which had a picture of one of the broken down homesteads on it.

Thomas pressed something. A lady's face came up on the screen. 

"Hello"

She said.

"I'm doctor Ava Paige."

She rambled on for a few minutes explaining what had happened to our your world and the a desiese called the flare.  
You looked away when she raised a gun to he head am pulled the trigger. Thomas had to and his eyes court on a glass cabinet that was smashed with a body sprawled on the ground. You looked at him and squeezed his hand.  
A door opened and everyone turned and looked at it.

"What now?"

"Now, we leave."

"No"

You turned and looked at the new comer.

"No"

He repeated. It was Gally. He's been stung and he was holding a gun at you.

"Gally, put the gun down. Where out, we finished the maze!"

"No, we can't leave, they won't let us."

"Gally, just listen."

"No, I belong to the maze now."

Gally shot the gun. As he did Minho had thrown his spear at him. It got right in the stomach. You looked down at yourself looking for the bullet that should be in you. No hole, no pain?

"Y/n"

Chuck fell and you court him and lowered him to the ground.

"Chuck, it's going to be alright. Just stay with us!"

You were beating the tears away and applying pressure to the wound.

"Y/n, Thomas"

He slipped something into your hand. You looked at it. It was the carving he'd been working on when you'd first come to the maze.  
It was a little model of himself.

"It's for my parents. Promise me you'll find them for me, promise me,"

You shook your head and the tears started to fall.

"No, no! Chuck I said I was going to get you out, you could see your family."

"I can't remember them anyway. I hope you and Thomas are happy...."

"Chuck, Chuck!"

Thomas's face was also steaming with tears as well. He was letting big hiccups out and holding the boys head up trying to keep the kid alive.

"Y/n, Thomas..... I want...you......to know that...... You were the best family.....i could..have......had"

His breathing stopped. His body went limp and his head tilted to the side.

"Chuck.."

You said leaning your head on his chest.

"CHUCK!!!"

You held his hands trying to somehow bring him back to life. Tomas was sitting on his heels an was wiping the tears away.

"He can't be gone Thomas, he can't!"

He brought you into his arms and he cried with you. A door opening court your attention but you didn't look up. Someone came and grabbed your arms.

"No, NO!"

You screamed and kicked.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM HERE!!"

The hands didn't notice and they pulled you along. You came out onto sand. The bright light made you squint. You fell to re ground and then was picked up again. You started to stumble forward and was shoved into a helicopter with the rest of the group. Thomas was close to the door and you crawled over to him. Your tears were still streaming down. You clinged onto Thomas and he wrapped an arm around you. You felt tears every now and then tinkle on your hair. The helicopter lifted up and a guy sitting in the corner spoke up.

"It's all right guys. Everything's going to change."

The helicopter lifted up. It flew over the maze. You looked down. The glade was smoking and the maze was silent. You pressed you face into Thomas's chest and sobbed.

"It should've been me"

You mumbled.

"It shouldn't have been either."

He stroked your hair and more tears flowed down. You held Thomas's hand he was stroking your hair with the other. Your eyes began to close. You fell into a lite sad, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I'm writing the second one now. it will probably take me some time because i will ne at school but ill try.
> 
> thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like the next chapter!


End file.
